Chapter 83 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Together
Short Summary Long Summary A Coalition soldier slowly walks towards the crater, and screams in horror once he sees the Tyrant, Bartholomew Kuma, defeated. This causes a chain reaction of every other Coalition grunt screaming and panicking. A Rakuen soldier leaps into the crater, disdainfully calling the others idiots for panicking and leaving Kuma. He decides to transport Kuma back to Vegapunk for repairs, and quickly does so. Elsewhere, Ichigo forms up with Naruto, giving a thumbs up in victory, prompting a cheer from the Ninja. Naruto then glares and yells that he should be warned about the next asinine plan, adding that he almost had a heart attack. Deadpan, Ichigo asks if he’s done, and Naruto gives an affirmative. Ichigo smiles and congratulates his friend for helping beat a total monster. Naruto, panting, states he’s earned a break, and Ichigo agrees as he collapses. The Coalition grunts turn to the two, and are in disbelief that they beat Kuma. That is, until they recognize the two as Acts of Order, who are revealed to be 2-5 on the Coalition Blacklist (constantly shifting with each power-up), still in disbelief that the seemingly unstoppable Kuma was beaten. They then scream in terror as the retreat begins. Naruto and Ichigo notice, with the former surprised the grunts are giving up, and Ichigo pointing out one of their best being beaten must be demoralizing. Naruto asks if they should pursue, and Ichigo declines, still worn out. Naruto decides on a parting gift, and uses one last Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu to chase away the retreating Coalitionists. Zoro gets to his feet, still coming to terms with what happened as he remembers Thriller Bark and Sabaody. He’s well-aware that Kuma was holding back considerably in the past, having not wanted the Straw Hats dead. Kagura, concerned, asks if Zoro is alright. Taking a deep breath, Zoro says he is and explains he has a history with the man beaten. When Kagura asks, Zoro states Kuma brought him closer to death than anyone else, all while the Warlord was clearly holding back. Kagura notes it must have been a blow to his pride. Zoro admits that’s not the case, he’s just amazed Naruto and Ichigo beat someone who destroyed the Straw Hats without breaking a sweat. Kagura tells Zoro to not concern himself with how others perform, and focus on himself, asking if he thinks he’s strong enough to fight Kuma one day. Regaining composure, Zoro says he is, earning Kagura’s support. Zoro thinks that the Universe’s Greatest Swordsman can’t lose his composure over anything, adding that he can’t hope for that title if he loses composure when seeing someone do something he can’t do yet. He states he does not despair when seeing someone better, but must persevere and surpass them. Zoro’s desire is to surpass everyone around him, no matter how long it takes. He mentally tells Kagura that she should watch out, since he wants to beat her to prove himself. He also thinks that about Ichigo. Zoro thinks that Mihawk has to worry about more people taking his title of World’s Greatest Swordsman. Sentomaru wipes the blood from his mouth, noting Kuma’s defeat. Gildarts merely chuckles, calling his comrades awesome. Sentomaru admits it, adding that he admires their combat prowess, with the Wizard joking about the Marine’s loose lips. Frowning, Sentomaru states the battle is over, thanks to Kuma and the Pacifista being beaten. He also needs to join up with Vegapunk to assess Kuma’s injuries. He bids Gildarts farewell, hoping to finish their duel one day, with the Wizard returning the sentiment. Sentomaru then vanishes with Kakō. When an Alliance soldier asks if Gildarts is allowing the retreat, the Wizard admits he’s in no shape to pursue, plus Kakō is too quick for him. Erza smiles and softly congratulates Naruto and Ichigo. Back on topic, she snarls for Kimimaro to come out and end their fight. The Bracken Dance dissolves, stunning Erza. She briefly looks toward the Acts, and sighs in relief when not seeing Kimimaro coming for them. Erza realizes that the battle is truly over, glad the day was won. Orochimaru snarls in anger, hissing that the retreating soldiers are cowards. He then rails on Crocodile, telling him he failed if he was sent to even out the fight. Glaring, the Ex-Warlord tries a move, but he has to leap away from a slash from Shunsui. Crocodile states that he’s making sure the Snake doesn’t get killed, telling him to be grateful. He then covers their escape with a Wasteland Cyclone. While this blinds Shunsui and Jellal, Crocodile yells they need to go. He mentally curses that he underestimated Shunsui, adding that Aizen should pray he’s calmed down when they meet up, promising to dry him up for not warning him. Orochimaru joins in and covers the retreat with a Wood Style: Thorn Forest Jutsu. The Sannin then sees a wall of spike bones beside his Jutsu, noting that Kimimaro is also covering the retreat. He then notices the few Coalition troops left, with Crocodile raising an eyebrow at the comment, knowing the Snake doesn’t care about his men. Orochimaru admits it, preferring they not complain to him about abandoning them, calling it troublesome. He tells Crocodile to grab his shoulder to get back to Nirvana, and they vanish. Those trapped are rounded up and detained by the Alliance, but are a minority of Orochimaru’s army. Zancrow looks at the walls, calling Kimimaro and Orochimaru crueler than himself, thinking he’d kill those he abandoned. Kimimaro walks up, showing displeasure at him and his master being questioned. Zancrow and Kimimaro glare at each other, displeased at each other’s survival. Zancrow tells him to transport him to Nirvana, not having a connection there. Kimimaro asks why he should bother, and Zancrow states he needs to report something to Orochimaru for the Coalition. Kimimaro protests that it can be said to him, earning a taunt from Zancrow asking how high he is on the pecking order. Zancrow mockingly calls himself a humble messenger, saying he’s sure the Ninja doesn’t want to explain to Orochimaru why he purposely delayed getting important info. Glaring, but knowing he’s right, Kimimaro tells Zancrow to grab on so they can get to Nirvana, and they vanish. Zancrow thinks that he’s a God-Slayer, and he won’t forgive Naruto for blindsiding him, promising to kill him and Ichigo next time. While the remaining Coalitionists are rounded up, Brook frees the detained Stealth prisoners, with the Soul Reapers gratefully saying they’re in his debt. The Pirate laughs at that, saying there’s no need to thank to a friend. Chad frowns, but decides to let it slide, since Brook did beat the Soldat guarding them. Another Soul Reaper praises the skeleton, having barely seen him move. Brook just keeps laughing, asking them to heap him with praise. Once Crocodile leaves, Shunsui and Jellal are able to disperse the Cyclone with some wind attacks. Jellal asks what they should do about the retreating enemy. After a look at the walls, Shunsui states the only option is to chase them. While he doesn’t think Chitsujo would care, he knows Dragon would be angry if they didn’t try to give a blow to Coalition manpower. Jellal nods at that, wondering if that’s true about Chitsujo, saying he’s realistic enough to know cutting down Coalition manpower will shorten the war. Shunsui states he knows Chitsujo has a lot of love in his heart, maybe too much. Jellal asks how he knows, and Shunsui smiles, saying that’s because Chitsujo is like him. Jellal asks if the difference is when Shunsui knows it’s time to harden his heart. The Soul Reaper admits it’s unfair, but he knows it’s his responsibility as Regimental Commander to take everything into consideration. Shunsui asks if Jellal thinks less of him, and Jellal states that attitude makes him a great leader. He tells Shunsui that unlike most, he understands the gray of life. Shunsui smiles at that, calling Jellal a good man, who thanks him for the complement while thinking he isn’t. It cuts to Uragiri (a pale man with slicked-back dark hair and blue eyes) in Konton’s palace, enjoying the perks and prestige that comes with his position on the Nine Dark Circles. In return for devotion, Konton indulges his hobbies, and the rest of the Circles’ as a matter of fact. Arguably, Konton’s only positive trait is indulging his Circles, like Midarana’s lust or Yoku’s love of money (which leads to embezzling). Uragiri simply enjoys lazing about with servants attending to every need, flaunting his superiority. A female servant brings his meal, and he gazes at her. The narrative then explains that Watchers age at a rate depending on amount of power, meaning Uragiri is a few centuries old. Uragiri gives the girl a gentle smile, hiding his twisted desire, with the narrative going so far as to call his “hobby” the most twisted of all Circles. Uragiri stares at the girl once she leaves the meal. Konton smirks, knowing what’ll happen. Uragiri shrugs at the look, saying he would hate for her beauty to be wasted on age. Changing the subject, Uragiri notes the direction Zeref’s campaign is going. Konton asks what made him notice, and the Circle grins that it’s his responsibility as a top subordinate to aid his King. Konton laughs at that, saying he’s still the same smooth talker from the day he joined the Circles, asking how he could have said no with the way Uragiri asked. Laughing, Uragiri calls himself very convincing, then admitting that he’s concerned with the war. He points out that Konton had no problem sending Itan and Yoku to Edolas for a message, and should send himself or any other Circle. Uragiri claims that any one of them could turn the war around, and Konton certainly doesn’t need all of the Circles to protect Rakuen against the Menou elite. If Konton says the word, Uragiri will march out and destroy the entire Alliance army in Fiore in less than a week, adding that he’s more than capable of it. Konton grins, saying he trusts Uragiri and his abilities, but he asks if the Circle knows why he involved the other worlds. Konton states that while his brother is an idiot, he was right that more is accomplished when done together. Wanting to utterly crush Chitsujo by destroying everything he defends, Konton claims there’s no better way than to assemble an army of those thought beaten. Konton asks if Uragiri disagrees, and the Circle states he thinks it’s beneath them to wait while the other world “trash” loses most of the engagements. He states he wants to show Rakuen’s full power, saying he hasn’t had a good fight in years, and his blood’s been boiling since Yoku and Itan returned. Konton laughs that Uragiri enjoys slaughter and destruction more than the actual fight. Taking on a demonic visage, Uragiri admits that he fights for death, destruction, pain, and suffering. He states nothing’s more enjoyable than seeing weaklings in agony and begging. With a maniac grin, Uragiri states that few aren’t weaklings to him, adding that he’s never bored. An attendant enters and nearly freezes in terror at Uragiri’s killing intent, feeling like the hand of Death itself is clawing at his throat. Konton notices and tells Uragiri to calm himself. Once Uragiri does so, the Circle asks for the message. He brings word of the loss at Anemones Plains, but Konton just smiles. The attendant also states Crocodile left his post in the Ninja World without warning to aid the Unit. Uragiri, notes that a soldier moving without permission sounds like treachery. Uragiri volunteers to exterminate him and set an example, but Konton tells him not to trouble himself, much to the Circle’s surprise. While Crocodile is posted in the Ninja World, he has other assignments pertaining to the other worlds, adding that the Ex-Warlord’s connections are useful, calling it no concern if he suddenly leaves his post. Konton states that winning as a group is more entertaining than just crushing an enemy, even if it’s harder and more time-consuming. Uragiri asks if that’s why Konton keeps the ‘weaklings’ around. The Dark Lord laughs that Uragiri knows him almost as well as Sagi. Smirking, he tells his subordinate not to worry, saying that the outcome will be the same no matter how much ground or men are lost. Konton states that victory is certain, and it’s only a question of when, where, and how. Zancrow gives a mockingly cheery wave to Crocodile, saying he looks pretty good for someone after a battle. Glaring, Crocodile points out he didn’t give permission to be so casual. Zancrow jokes that he thought they were becoming friends. Humorless, Crocodile states they’re just associates who were stationed in the same area, cursing he’ll never consider the brat a friend. Zancrow shrugs, and states he’ll just never call him boss. Crocodile growls at that, asking about Zancrow’s assignment, and wondering how he found Orochimaru. Grinning, Zancrow calls the Snake a prideful dumbass, but one with use. Crocodile nods, saying he passes. Crocodile vanishes as he heads back to the Ninja World, with Zancrow giving a wild grin. Orochimaru slams a fist into his quarters’ wall, cursing Shunsui, Jellal, and the entire Alliance. He thinks his plan with the Pacifista was perfect, and there was no way it could fail with his genius and prowess. He thinks Shunsui was tougher than expected, and he hadn’t foreseen another division coming up. The Sannin realizes that Ichigo and Naruto were the key to the loss, with the name of the Ninja leaving a bad taste in his mouth. In disbelief at Naruto’s growth, he compares it to Jiraiya, calling it unforgivable the young ninja can match his power. While Orochimaru didn’t mind getting a taste of Ichigo’s power, he would’ve much preferred to have him in his grasp. Due to Orochimaru’s venting, most subordinates stay as far as possible from the room, but Zancrow casually marches towards it. Once entering, Zancrow comments that Orochimaru is scaring a lot of people, adding that he doesn’t care, since those who can’t stand killing intent are trash. The Sannin glares at the Wizard for daring to enter, calling him an impudent brat. Zancrow, mocking hurt, states that he’s returning to the Ninja World. Orochimaru admits that if today wasn’t a loss, the news would’ve given him a grin. Zancrow states that before he leaves, he’d like to discuss a few things, and adds he’s brought an associate to help. Once Orochimaru and Kimimaro’s walls are destroyed, the 1st and 5th briefly chase the Coalition Unit before everyone realizes rest is needed. After the brief mourning, it cuts to Naruto regales comrades with tales of what happened against Kuma. Chopper, with stars in his eyes, and Killer B call it epic. Naruto proudly states the robot went to the scrapyard. Sakura then whacks him on the head to stop the bragging, telling him to act like a grown man. After a brief whine, Naruto happily notes his teammate recovering so quickly. Sakura admits the Nine Tails Chakra works wonders, but then yells at him for changing the subject. Erza walks up, Lucy in tow, suggesting Sakura should leave Naruto alone. This catches Sakura’s attention, and Kiba mutters in fear. Erza tells Sakura not to get so angry, especially after he showed her concern, calling the tales good for morale. Naruto, with stars in his eyes, happily starts walking over, but Sakura grabs him by the shoulder. She calmly states that she’s put up with Naruto’s immaturity for years, saying Erza doesn’t have the right to encourage that immaturity when she’s made progress with it. From that day forward, everyone in the 1st and 5th could swear they saw lasers between Erza and Sakura’s eyes. Erza calls it a shame that Sakura doesn’t encourage Naruto’s enthusiasm, saying immaturity, out of battle, is great for morality and a pleasant environment. Lucy’s mouth drops open, thinking Erza wanted to pound Natsu into the ground for everything immature he did. Henceforth, the rivalry of social engineering is born, with Naruto praying for someone to save him. In answer to prayer, Ichigo enters calls for Naruto to come somewhere else for a good spar. Chad asks if that’s a good idea, with Ichigo pointing out that since he and the Ninja are basically the same person, then he’s got enough for a spar. Ichigo repeats the question, and Naruto yells in agreement as he wrenches himself from Sakura’s grip, with her shocked the Acts have this much energy. Naruto rushes Ichigo away, much to the latter’s confusion. Erza, forgetting the tension, giggles at the Acts, calling them a symbol of what the Alliance is really about. Lucy nods at that, calling them amazing. Erza points out their power, saying as long as they’re all together, there’s no way they can lose. Erza admits she thought she’d never say this, having never considered war to be possible, but states she truly believes they will win the war, because they’re winning together. As all the previous tension is forgotten, the narrative calls togetherness a beautiful thing, with the people there believing that anything is possible, briefly forgetting the horrors to come. Acnologia sits in an unknown location, not welcoming the silence around him. He calls the sounds of battle beautiful music, but it’s not enough for him. He bemoans not having a challenge to make him feel alive. The Dragon King remembers Zeref promising a war to end all wars, but he isn’t impressed. He remembers fighting Igneel, excited when the Flame Dragon King was able to stand against him, and his appetite was only whetted when hearing about the war. Disappointed and impatient, Acnologia vows that he won’t wait forever, saying a king shouldn’t be kept waiting. He states that if he’s denied, he will show why he’s known as the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. On the edge of the occupied Kunugi Town, Sabo and Gajeel stand. The Commander calls it a nice town, bustling with activity before the war. Gajeel nods, saying it was a tourist hotspot like the other Railroad Towns. He admits he never appreciated the quaint feel of the town, calling it the place to go for a day of relaxation and sake. Sabo calls the pagodas a nice touch, calling it a shame it was ruined by occupation. Gajeel grins at that, saying they should do something about it. Sabo grins, reassuring him that they will. He declares that Kunugi Town will be freed today, and tells Gajeel to inform the men to prepare for battle. Omake: Acts of Order Play Left 4 Dead Finale Naruto, trying a brave face, admits this wasn’t planned, with the other Acts watching intently. Naruto guides Zoey, gunning everything down, robotically saying he’ll beat the game. Natsu states the game broke Naruto, with Ichigo agreeing. Naruto then makes the fatal mistake of shooting a Boomer up close, covering his character in Horde-attracting gunk. Naruto loses it, having had his sanity slowly drained away by the others dying. He yells for the zombies to come at him and give their best shot, roaring as he guns them down. Natsu asks his friend to pay attention to the health, but Naruto yells for him to shut up so he can concentrate on killing, promising to destroy all the zombies. He screams that they’re not going to kill him, but it takes just a minute for his character to be devoured. The four Acts take a minute to digest their loss. Ichigo then asks if they want to play something else, and they all agree. Natsu declares he will beat Gray and Erza at this, with Naruto saying the same with Sasuke, and Luffy chipping in with Zoro and Sanji. Ichigo smiles at that, and decides to show his collection. Appearing Characters Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Roronoa Zoro Kagura Mikazuchi Sentomaru Gildarts Clive Erza Scarlet Kimimaro Orochimaru Sir Crocodile Shunsui Kyōraku Jellal Fernandes Zancrow Brook Yasutora Sado Uragiri Konton Tony Tony Chopper Killer B Sakura Haruno Lucy Heartfilia Kiba Inuzuka Acnologia Gajeel Redfox Sabo Abilities Jutsu * Multi-Shadow Clone * Wood Style: Thorn Forest Techniques * Kakō * Wasteland Cyclone Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 82 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Death to Tyrants Next Chapter: Chapter 84 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Kunugi Town Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign